vendetta
by annitha mz
Summary: que pasa cuando anna sepa de la aventura que tiene su prometido con su amiga? esto solo arrastro un sentimiento: vendetta...annaxyohxtamao,


_**VENDETTA **_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

Capitulo único

Shaman King no me pertenece

:::::°:::::::::::°:::::::::::::°:::::::::::::°::::::::::::°:::::::::::

Para: _yoh asakura_

Hoy me senté a un lado de mi ventana, mirando el glorioso horizonte, tan lejano, pero tan cercano, es algo que no puedo describir, esta mañana me levante normalmente, manta apareció por la casa muy temprano, como siempre lo hace, tamao preparo el desayuno justo a tiempo pues sabe que me gusta desayunar en cuanto me levanto, desayunaste con nosotros, después te dije que fueras a realizar tu entrenamiento, claro bajo la vigilancia de un espíritu, manta por un segundo pensó en acompañarte pero sabía que le pediría que se quedara a limpiar la pensión

Pero en un acto infinito de compasión de mi parte, le dije amablemente-_acompaña a yoh-_se que luego agradecerá no haber estado en casa a esas horas

Les pareció un poco raro pero se fueron, yoh como siempre con tu sonrisa tan relajada, baya que extrañare tu sonrisa tan relajada, tan sínica

Bueno volviendo a la historia, ese día para asombro de tamao yo limpie la sala, a la perfección, no soy muy partidaria del aseo, pero bueno, este era un día especial, cada rincón lo deje reluciente, después fui a mi recamara e igual la limpie, dejándola perfecta, como la extrañare, pero da lo mismo ya lo hice y debo decir, lo disfrute enormemente, nunca creí que me produjera tanta satisfacción, pero se lo merecía

Para ti soy la mala, pues en la pensión soy la única con vida, y como no vas a creer que hice algo malo si a mis pies está el cuerpo sin vida de tamao, completamente bañado en sangre, un asesinato demasiado sangriento pues hasta yo termine manchada en sangre, la muy maldita, ni morir pudo hacerlo bien

No fue un ataque de psicosis como pensaran algunos, como dije antes, todo fue en plena lucidez, pero después de las primeras 10 puñaladas me aficione, hubo un sentimiento frenético en mi, y seguí apuñalándola, incluso cuando ya estaba muerta, no pude parar, fue lo mejor que eh hecho en mi vida.

Todo empezó hace 1 mes, cuando el reishi regreso, hasta ese momento yo ignoraba todo, cuando lo supe me sorprendí, como yo siendo tan perceptiva no pude saberlo antes, todo hasta que leí la mente de tamao, esa mañana que ella cocinaba

FLASH BACK 

_**-buenos días señorita, el desayuno ya casi esta**_

La chica peli-rosa aviso con su típica sonrisa inocente, inocencia opacada por sus pensamientos

_**-prepárame un te, me duele la cabeza y necesito meditar**_

La chica rubia se sentó en la silla mientras miraba con seriedad la ventana

_-como quisiera que se ahogara _

**-¿qué?-**miro a la peli-rosa un poco desorientada

_**-no eh dicho nada señorita**_

Ignoro la explicación de la profetiza nuevamente mirando a la ventana-_ya casi llegara yoh, espero verlo pronto, tengo tantas ganas de_…._**señorita anna su té**_

Miro con sorpresa a la tamamura_**-señorita anna hoy saldrá**_

_**-si-**_respondió mecánicamente-_**sí, me iré a las 11**_

_**-perfecto-**_oculto su emoción-_**y tardara, lo digo para saber si nos acompañara a la comida**_

_**-no, pienso tardar mucho, llegare muy tarde**_

FIN FLASH BACK

Fue tan sínica, ese día me sonrió desde el marco de la puerta mientras yo me iba, después supe que manta tendría clases ese día, así que estarían solos, eso solo remarcaba mis sospechas

Tamao nunca represento una amenaza pues bien sabía que ella te amaba pero me confié en que tu no te fijarías en ella, pero bueno finalmente me equivoque, fueron unos desgraciados, ese mismo día lo comprobé, llegue temprano a la pensión, subí las escaleras esperando encontrarlos en el "acto" pero en realidad no lo quería ver, no quería ver que me engañaras con ella pero ahora era muy tarde pues estaba justo en el marco de la puerta, observando por una línea que me dejaba ver libremente las porquerías que hacían y disfrutaban

Vienen a mí con inocencia, ambos, y terminan en la cama, fingiendo ser mi prometido y ser mi amiga

En ese momento pensé en hacer todo, matarla ahí mismo, entonces baje con rapidez a la cocina y tome el cuchillo, lo mire por unos segundos, viendo mi reflejo en la filosa cuchilla, pero después sentí unas manos en mi cintura, escuche su voz, y al instante me estremecí, sus palabras eran tan ciertas, entonces lo comprendí, debía esperar, esperar el momento perfecto para vengarme y así lo hice

Por un maldito mes me levante con normalidad, viendo como ella preparaba el desayuno, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de apuñarla, o destrozarle la cara con la sartén, pero ninguna hice, por más que trataba de planear una venganza no podía, solo pensaba en matarlos, pero un día leí tu mente, ese día me mirabas atentamente, entonces lo pensabas constantemente-_te amo_-y yo no lo podía creer, decías, pensabas, que me amabas, deseabas que nuestra boda llegara, deseabas abrazarme, entonces por un momento creí que nada era cierto, que tamao y tu no se acostaban en tu cama todos los días, creí que solo era un mal sueño, luego pensaste en terminar con tamao, pero te decías a ti mismo que no podías, que disfrutabas cada encuentro con la inocente niña, entonces lo comprendí, tú me amabas, pero te gustaba tamao, te gustaba su forma de hacerte gozar, y ahí supe cual sería la venganza perfecta, para TU desgracia mi venganza incluía la muerte y un tercero en discordia, pero no de tu parte, de mi parte.

Así es: hao, ese día que regreso me dijo que él me había regresado el reishi para que supiera de tu engaño, no lo niego, me atrae, y mucho más que eso, sin embargo te aseguro que jamás te engañe con él, en ese mes lo vi casi todos los días, su voz opacaba el ruido de sus gemidos, eso me alivio un poco

Entonces él lo sugirió, que me fuera con él, que te dejara, pero no podía, porque significaba que tú ahora serias libre para estar con ella a vista de cualquiera y yo no podía soportar más humillación

Entonces planee mi venganza, y eh aquí el resultado

Esta carta donde te confieso libremente que yo asesine a tamao y lo hice porque tú me lo pediste

Tú la querías a ella, la deseabas, entonces cuando supe que me amabas me decidí, ahora que leas esto seguro ya debo de estar demasiado lejos, con hao, con tu hermano, y ahora tú debes de estar al lado del cuerpo de tu maldita y sucia amante, entonces yoh asakura, espero lo disfrutes, espero que cada día pienses y sepas que estoy con hao, pero que a diferencia tuya, yo disfruto con el de hacer el amor, con libertad, sin engañar a nadie, libre, como tú, ahora no tienes amante ni prometida, ¿no te parece la perfecta venganza?

Bueno en cuanto al asesinato, haz lo que quieras, entrega esta carta a la policía, haz lo que quieras, no me importa, porque como te dije, al quitarle la vida yo me libere

Debiste ver su rostro, sus gritos se escucharon por toda la casa y te aseguro que todos los espíritus jamás querrán volver a la pensión, hasta el suelo se estremeció al escuchar sus suplicas, la muy perra me suplicaba por dejarla, por dejar que se desangrara lentamente porque incluso ella ya sabía que no saldría viva de la sala, pero no, la sangre salía con libertad pero con lentitud, y me desespere, entonces ayude a la pobrecita, la apuñale tantas veces que en un momento la sangre se detuvo pues ya no había mas que derramar

FLASH BACK

_**-acompaña a yoh**_

Les pareció un poco raro pero se fueron, yoh como siempre con su sonrisa tan relajada, baya que extrañare su sonrisa

_**-limpiare la sala**_

_**-no, yo la limpiare, encárgate de la cocina **_

_**-claro señorita**_-sonrío con inocencia mientras recogía la mesa

Limpio la sala, después su recamara, en total calma, como si nada la agobiara, porque así era

Finalmente termino, se dirigió a la cocina, saco un cuchillo y sin más se dirigió a la sala, se sentó a lado de la ventana mirando el horizonte

_**-tamao**_-la llamo y enseguida la chica se hiso presente en la sala_**-¿Qué piensas de la infidelidad?**_

La observo temblar levemente-_**bueno…yo…yo creo que, que a veces hay razones, lógicas**_

_**-tú crees**_

_**-si, a veces hay que tomarse el tiempo para asimilar la idea y, y pensar bien las cosas**_-ahora observando la cuchilla sobre el regazo de la rubia-_**escuchar explicaciones para entender y…saber….saber que, no era con intenciones de lastimarla**_

_**-me tome un mes**_-con sencillez hablo ante la nerviosa chica_**-un mes, me hice tonta en el parque esperando que ustedes terminaran para volver a casa**_

Se puso de pie caminando hacia la chica-_**sabes que podría hacer infinidad de cosas, podría convocar a un oni, el encantado te despedazaría, torturarte por horas, o convocar a Zenky y Kouky, ver como destruyen esto y como te despedazan a ti**_

_**-creí que ya no tenía a los shikigamis de hao**_

_**-pues creíste mal**_-mostro una sonrisa al ver como tamao temblaba ante la tétrica voz de la rubia

Movió su rosario y de inmediato tamao la detuvo suplicándole que no convocara ningún demonio

-_**entonces has algo muy sencillo**_-le dio el cuchillo-_**clávate el cuchillo en tu vientre**_

_**-¿Qué?**_-la peli-rosa no podía ni describir el miedo que sentía en ese momento, sabía que anna podía leer la mente y cualquier movimiento lo sabría y el hecho de que anna la superaba por mucho en poder

-_**señorita anna por favor, perdóneme, por favor**_

_**-no hay nada que perdonar, respondieron a uno de los impulsos mas naturales del cuerpo, no te culpes, dejare que mueras sin culpa porque te perdono, sin embargo se equivocaron, porque soy yo, y no soporto la humillación, no soporto que se rían en mi cara y sigan normalmente ¡hazlo!...amiga**_

Pensando en la posibilidad de que tal vez si lo hacia anna la dejaría en paz, no creía que se atreviera a asesinarla ¿o sí?

Suspiro al ver como tamao se apuñalaba a sí misma, después caí al suelo dejando el cuchillo de lado y cubriendo su herida

-_**gracias, pero debiste dejar que convocara a un demonio, porque te aseguro que soy peor que eso**_

Y sin más comenzó a apuñalar a la chica de ojos rosas-sus gritos inundaban la habitación, suplicas y llanto fue lo último que vio anna de la chica

Su cara estaba completamente salpicada por la sangre de la chica, respiraba con agitación, pero con satisfacción, subió a su habitación y se dio un baño, sabía que yoh llegaría en cualquier momento pero aun así no le preocupaba

Bajo al primer piso tomando pluma y papel, termino escribiendo una carta donde a yoh le narraba todo, sintió la presencia del castaño detrás de ella, se levanto del suelo dejando la carta sobre el ensangrentado cuerpo de la tamamura

Después solo tomo la mano del castaño desapareciendo en una llamarada, dejando la pensión sumida en penumbras, resonando por cada rincón los gritos de la ahora muerta tamao

FN FLASH BACK

Pero no te agobies tanto por ella, piensa que al menos la hiciste disfrutar sus últimos días, al menos disfruto libremente sin saber lo que vendría, tampoco te agobies tanto por mí, porque te juro por los grandes espíritus, que lo disfrute enteramente, disfrute cada segundo, aun suspiro por la satisfacción, pero bueno esos son sentimientos que no experimentaras, al menos no por un tiempo, confórmate, tal vez el espíritu de tamao ronde por la pensión

Aun que no lo creas esto dejo de ser una cuestión de amor hace tiempo, porque te aseguro que del amor al odio ahí un paso, te odio pero te quise, tras mil veces que sufrí yo, tu como mucho una sufriste, y me han fallado tantas veces que ahora creo que ya ni siento, te seré sincera, no te deseo lo mejor, solo quiero ver tu sufrimiento, quiero verte muerto, tus palabras eran vacías, si fuiste alguien es porque yo quise que lo fueras, esto más bien fue solo una cuestión de: humillación

Me humillaste tanto y tuve que sufrir en silencio, pero te olvide, y seré feliz, tal vez creas que teniendo un asesinato en la cabeza no podre dormir, pero créeme que ese me arrulla, por años guarde tanto rencor como no te imaginas, las personas que solo estuvieron en mi vida para hacerme daño, lo peor, las personas que pasaron por mi vida pareciendo tan reales, eso poco a poco me fue rompiendo la esperanza de un día tener esa burbuja rosa en la que vivió tamao, simplemente de mi vida se fueron los colores, me quede sin sabor, y entonces tu me hiciste creer que eras real, por eso fue mi decepción, mis padres, era una niña, sentía la ausencia de padres pero ellos para mí no tienen nombre ni rostro, pero tu…tu si tienes nombre y rostro, eras alguien en mi vida, no quiero que nada te sirva de consuelo, te aseguro que todo lo superare, pero tú, siempre estarás en la pensión en la que me engañaste, en la que sin más le quite la vida a tu profetiza, en la que perdiste a tu prometida, así que… seguiré mi camino aun que sea arrastras, lo juro.

-anna kyoyama

_**FIN…**_

Esta historia salió en un hora y no se a cuenta de que escribí algo tan…tan así

Espero les guste y me digan que tal

Por cierto ya está la actualización de: introspección renxannax…? Cap 5 y 6

Y de Reset cap 10 y 11

Besos

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
